You Will Always Be My Cherie
by Queermazin
Summary: Lena knows she should be feeling fine. She's in a beautiful restaurant, her gorgeous girlfriend sitting in front of her, everything should be perfect. But when her dysphoria kicks in, Lena knows it's going to be quite a rough evening. (Widowtracer, Fluff/Angst, Modern AU, Trans!Lena)


It was a quiet night at the restaurant. Lena was glad she'd finally had a chance to relax, but she didn't like the fact that people were staring. So many eyes, always judging her. It made her uncomfortable.

She knew that they weren't staring at her of course, but it always felt that way. Ever since she'd come out as a girl, she'd tried her best to fit in, but try as she might, Lena always felt like a bit of an outcast.

Even after all the surgeries and the pills, Lena still felt like a prisoner in her own skin. Like everything about her felt so wrong. Even tonight, when she was trying to get away from all that she felt awful.

But while Lena was insecure about her body, she had someone to comfort her and that was the beautiful woman she was having dinner with.

"You alright, _Cherie_?" a beautiful french voice asked her.

Lena paused, looking over at the woman in front of her. She sighed, reaching out her hand to her lover. "Sorry love... just feeling a bit crappy right now."

Amélie had met Lena not long before she transitioned. The two were in the same art class at the local college and were paired together for a project. Sparks filed not long aft freeware and Lena soon came to find Amélie as the sweetest, most loving woman in the world.

"Your dysphoria again?" Amélie wondered, holding her hand across the table.

"How did you guess?"

"You were staring at your chest in a way to see if your boobs could be seen," Amélie noted. She caressed her cheek softly, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You're a girl to me and you'll always be a girl."

"I know," Lena said, sighing. "I am a girl, I'm valid, I know all that junk... but just feel like I stand out like a complete dork. Even with other girls, I stand out." She realised she was moaning too much. "Sorry, Am, am I rambling again?"

"No, you can vent to me," her girlfriend assured her. Amélie leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "It's what I'm here for. I've been here for two years and I'll be here for a hell of a lot longer."

Lena smiled at her. "Thanks, love, I mean that." Then she felt a rumbling movement in her stomach. Her Dysphoria did tend to make her a bit Queezy. She got up from the table. "Gonna use the loo; back in a tick."

"Take your time, Cherie," Amélie stated.

Lena made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As she did her business, she was glad that such a place existed for her to be who she was. Before she came out, she dreaded the thought of even using public bathrooms in the first place. But now, she could relax, knowing there was nothing for her to worry about.

As she stepped out, she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." She just wanted to get back to Amélie and to try and relax for a bit. Tonight was working her up to seemingly no end, much to her dismay.

But then the person who she'd bumped into then looked at her. "Hey, who are you?"

Lena stopped, a little confused. "W-what?" She turned around, seeing that the person she'd bumped into was a middle-aged woman. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what this was about. Anxiety started to build in her chest again.

"Wait a minute...you're in the wrong bathroom!"

"I...I beg your pardon?" Lena's heart started to beat faster.

"You... you're a boy," The woman scowled.

"N-No, I'm a girl," Lena stuttered. She panicked a little, skitting backwards. She'd read about situations like this online, but never thought it would actually happen to her.

"Liar, you're a crossdressing sissy," the woman scowled. "I know all about your kind. You claim to be girls, but you just wanna rape us in the bathroom. You're a freak! You're what's ruining this country, you faggot!'

"No!" Lena argued. "That isn't true. I am a girl!" She pushed the woman back.

"Then you're a horrible looking one! I hope you die!"

"_Excuzez moi, madame_?"

The woman didn't have time to react as Amélie Lacroix grabbed her by the shoulder and pinned her to the wall. "That's the woman I love your insulting." The heel of Amélie's stiletto jabbed into the woman's leg.

"And you're defending her, blue-skin?" she growled. "Well, she's in good hands. You're both a pair of queer freaks. Go to fucking hell!"

"Is that so? Then there is no one to stop me from kicking your derriere to kingdom come." She gripped her fist tightly. "I'll have you know that my brother is a policeman."

The woman then gulped, before she then scuttled away back into the restaurant. Everyone surrounding the toilets had just stared in shock. Lena breathed heavily, trying to mentally recover from the encounter. Just then, a waiter came up to Amélie.

"Excuse me, miss, I apologise for what happened," he said. "I'll have the woman removed immediately."

"_Merci_," Amélie replied. "But my girlfriend is the one who really needs an apology."

Lena walked forward, shaking a little as she recovered from the shock of what had just happened. However, she really didn't want to cause any more of a scene than she had already. She merely shook her head. "No... it's fine."

"_Non, mademoiselle_. My boss has a tolerance policy and that woman has crossed it." He looked around, and then whispered: "It isn't the first time she has accosted someone."

"It is not?" Amélie wondered.

"No, she came here a few days ago and harassed a pair of young men on a date," the waiter expressed. "I really do apologise."

Just then, a man in a chef's outfit came out of the kitchen. "Jean? What's going on out here?"

"That woman again. She harassed this young woman outside the bathroom."

The chef groaned. "Honestly." He turned to the two women and bowed. "I'm very sorry. Any people like that are _not_ welcome in my place. Please, at least accept a meal on the house."

"But we just-"

"We'd love that," Amélie insisted, smiling. "We were just thinking about seconds, after all."

After the two had sat down for their second meal, Lena looked up from her food and sighed. She was feeling better and the second meal did look delicious, but she still felt a little off about all of this.

"You didn't need to step in there, love," she said as she ate a French fry.

"I wanted to. No one tells my girlfriend they're a rapist and gets away with it." Amélie reached over and took her hand. "I love you, Lena. And I want people to know how amazing you are. No matter what some Radfem bitch might say."

"You gonna tell your brother this?"

Amélie nodded. "That woman won't get away with harassing you, I promise. I love you Lena Oxton and I will protect you as long as I live." She kissed Lena's hand.

Lena finally smiled. "I love you too."

Then Amélie's smile became a grin. "And when we get back to my apartment I'll shower you with affection to show you just how much I care for you."

That made Lena's heart glow. "I look forward to it... Cherie." She leaned over from her end of the table and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, this fic might be a wee bit touchy, especially considering the subject matter. I like to represent Trans women in my stories and honestly, to know that this shit happens IRL all the time to women by TERFs is just gross. Trans women are women and deserve to be respected as women. Okay, slight rant over, hope you understand this story well.


End file.
